Tears and Fears
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Bella Swan twenty year old college student who just found out her boyfriend has been cheating on her. Edward Cullen her Lit professor 34, he's been in love with her since the moment he met her three years before when she started to work for his sister. The romance is forbidden and does she feel the same way? can they over come their fears and tears that come with them? Olderward.
1. Chapter 1

"Class most of you did excellent on this paper, but a few of you need more work." Professor Cullen stood in front of the class the papers in his hand. Bella groaned of course she was sure she was one of the few whose paper needed more work. She dreaded seeing that paper and practically held her breath as he passed them around.

He slide the paper blank side up on her desk he didn't look at her this wasn't good she was screwed. She flipped the paper over biting her lip. A red C- looked up at her. She wanted to cry. A red note also looked up at her.

**Bella please see me after class.**

She wanted to crumble up the paper and toss it in the trash or at the very least to stuff it to the bottom of her bag. She'd never gotten worse than a B and she'd been running a temperature at the time. This wasn't good. What the heck was she suppose to say. "Oh I'm sorry Professor Cullen I almost failed my paper because I found out my slimy now ex boyfriend was fucking my ex friend behind my back. Sure that might work if it was just Edward. The guy she'd gotten to know outside the classroom but you couldn't say that to your professor and write now where this paper was concerned Edward was her professor.

She waited for the classroom to clear and then walked down the stairs and to the teachers platform. "Ok Miss. Swan what is up?"

"I have no excuses for this," She barley looked down at the paper.

Edward sighed, "Miss. Swan this paper was worth 30% of your grade now you can make it up I know you will be fine but please I beg of you next time you need help come to me. I'd hate to have to fail you. Alice may kill me?" Here he cracked a slight smile and Bella smiled back at him. The teacher role was turned off and now he was just Edward her Best friend/Bosses older brother. "Come on Bella lets go to my office you have Class again in two hours right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Then I have work." She followed him up to his office and sat down on his couch while he sat at his desk going over papers for a different class.

She sat back and looked at Edward whose head was bent over the papers. She'd met him her first year in college after she'd gotten a job at Alice's store as a cashier. She'd became friends with Alice who was six years older than her and by association she had became friends with Alice's family. Her and Edward would always talk about Literature she was a lit major and Edward taught it, she'd just never had him for a professor yet until this year. They of course had similar interest but they'd never been close he was he was almost fifteen years older than her.

"So are you going to tell me why you really messed up the paper?" he looked over at her and she debated whether or not to tell him. Then she sighed and decided she might as well he would find out anyway.

"I found out Jacob has been having Sex with Leah."

"What," Edward felt his grip tighten around the pencil he was holding.

"Yeah I walked in on them in bed when I went home to visit last weekend, and my head has been spinning sense so that's why my paper sucked."

Do you want me to kick his ass?" Edward asked.

Bella chuckled bitterly. "Oh no I'm fine Leah can have him. I'm just glad she didn't come back to school this year and I got my own apartment next to Alice's I don't think I could handle having to live with her. Hell I can't even handle looking at her."

"I can't blame you, wasn't she you're oldest friend."

"Yeah, but Leah has always been the type of person when she wants something she doesn't care who she hurts. It just so happened I had something she wanted this time."

"I think you're better off without either of them."

"You're properly right but I've wasted three years of my life on Jacob and I feel like a fool."

Edward sighed. "Bella never feel foolish for loving someone even when it doesn't work out."

"Oh what sage words," she sneered and then felt bad about it. "I'm sorry I don't seem to have any filter."

Edward just nodded he looked into her eyes she looked like she was about to fall asleep where she sat. he looked at his desk clock she still had an hour and a half before her next class and it was right down stairs. "Why don't you take a nap I'll wake you up before you're next class. All she could do was nod and slide down on the couch. She felt all her energy drain from her body as she closed her eyes.

Edward tried to concentrate on his work and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the girl on his couch. He cursed the universe that she had been put in his class. He cursed it for causing her pain and he had to physically stop himself from getting up and going to find Jacob Black and rip him apart piece by piece. He shook his head trying to clear the thoughts. He knew he was to old for Bella way too old for her and he was her teacher but he couldn't help himself from falling in love with her, he'd loved her since the moment he'd laid eyes on her and no other woman had been able to compare. He grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch and draped it over her giving her one last look before going back to his work trying to grade all the papers before his next class.

A/N here's my new story not really sure where its going but there will be drama and maybe a little angst so please review if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight.

Edward looked at the clock, Bella had 15 minutes to get to class, he decided now would be a good time to wake her up. He put all the papers into a stack and stood up stretching the kinks out of his back, he walked over to Bella and knelt down beside her. "Bella," he gently shook her shoulder. She shot straight up and he back away from her.

"What, what's going on?" she looked around frantically until her eyes landed on Edward. "Oh Edward."

"Bella its ok, I was just waking you up to tell you, you had class in fifteen minutes. She shook her head trying to clear the clouds.

"Oh um thanks," she folded the blanket and placed it back over the back of the couch, she stood up and stretched. "Thanks for letting me nap." She grabbed her bag and was out of the office before he could even say you're welcome.

Bella almost blindly made her way up to her last class of the day she wasn't even sure why she was going she was sure she wouldn't be able to concentrate. She made it to the class and sat in back just ideally waiting for class to start. For the next seventy five minutes she did nothing but stare into space if someone asked her what happened in class she wouldn't be able to tell them. At the end of class she threw all of her stuff in her bag and got out of there as fast as possible she just wanted to be off campus.

She got into her car and made her way to work. "Hey Bells." Alice greeted her as she walked through the door.

"Hey Ali." Bella dropped her bag behind the counter as she went to the register.

"Bella is everything ok?" Alice could see the strain that covered her friends face and it worried her.

Bella shook her head, "I'll tell you later. Right now I just want to get through this and go home." Alice just nodded as she went back to sorting through inventory. A few people trickled into the store and Alice was sure to keep a close watch on Bella.

"So how was class today?"

"I got a C-" Alice looked at her in shock.

"A C-" Bella nodded. Bella looked like she was going to burst into tears. Alice looked at the clock it was a half hour to close.

"Lets close up and get out of here." She suggested. Bella just nodded numbly, she felt like she'd been walking through a cloud all day and it just kept getting foggier and foggier.

The girls worked together to close and Alice locked up, Alice hugged Bella before the younger girl got into her car.

Alice watched Bella pull out of the parking lot and before she started her car she grabbed her phone and clicked on Edwards number she listened to the rings. "Hello."

"Edward." Alice let out a sigh of relief.

"Alice is everything ok?" even with one word Edward could tell something wasn't right with his baby sister.

"Edward its Bella I'm worried about her, she said she'll tell me later what happened and I just sent her home, I'm going to follow close behind but she was like a zombie today Edward and it scared me." Tears started to leak from the corner of Alice's eyes.

"Alice, I can't tell you what's going on Bella has to be the one that does that but right now you have to be strong for her ok, she's going to need her friends around her."

"Ok," the word came out in a whisper, "Thanks for the talk Edward."

"Anytime Baby sister, anytime," He hung up the phone and Alice hung up hers throwing onto the passenger seat. She started the car and made a quick stop at the minimart grabbing a cart of cookie's and cream ice cream. After that she made her way to her apartment building she parked next to Bella's car and made it up to Bella's apartment which happened to be next to hers.

She knocked on the door and waited for Bella to open it, when she didn't get an answer after five minutes she churned the knob and went in. she found Bella curled up under a blanket tears coursing down her face. "Bella." Alice dropped the Ice cream on the table and got on her knees pushing Bella's hair out of her face. "Bella you have to tell me what's wrong." Bella looked at her. Her brown eyes married in pain and anguish.

"Jacob…." Bella took a shuddering breath before she could finish. "Jacob cheated with Leah." A sob rocked Bella's body as the words came out.

Alice saw red. "Oh Bella." She pulled the blanket back and crawled on the couch wrapping Bella in her arms, now knowing what Edward had been talking about. She pulled the blanket back around them and let Bella cry on her shoulder, both of them shutting out the world at that moment.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed, it was amazing and please review. Also if you haven't and you like a good angst story check out my story Sins of Love. Also I have a fanpage on Face but under the name Merdarkandtwisty go like it to get update schedules and such.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight

Bella opened her eyes in the darkened room trying to get her Barings she looked over and saw Alice asleep next to her. She crawled out from under the blankets and padded her way across the hardwood floor. She could feel her face itchy with dried tears.

She made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a glass filling it with water and just standing their letting the cool glass rest in her hands. She stared out the window over her sink and let her mind wonder back over the years. She had grown up with Jacob their parents were best friends and she guessed it just seemed natural for them to become a couple which they did when he was eighteen and she was seventeen they had started to date. He'd stayed in their town and she and Leah had gone away to school. Leah the girl she had thought was her best friend, but now looking back on it she could see that Leah had never been her friend, not really. That Leah had used her to get close to Jacob and had backed away from her the minuet she'd had him. Bella thought back once more and realized this affair must have been going on for more than a year. No wonder Leah had dropped out of school. She shook herself out her memories and thoughts and quickly drank her water. She was better off without them. She had Alice. Alice who had taken a scared eighteen year old and given her a job, given her a family she didn't really have growing up. Sure she'd had Charlie but he never was what you'd call warm and fuzzy. Now she had the Cullen's Emmett, Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme. She loved them all but Esme was her favorite because she'd never really had a mother. Oh Renee was around when it was convenient but never when she needed her.

She looked at the clock just as it flipped to 1:30 in the morning. She sighed stretched and rubbed her eyes. She needed to get back to sleep she was suppose to open the store for Alice in the morning then she had a few classes in the afternoon.

She made sure Alice was covered up on the couch and made her way to her room not even bothering to change into her Pajama's she crawled into bed. She woke up to the alarm and hurried out of bed grabbing her clothes she went into the bathroom putting them on the counter and started the water putting it to the right temperature. After getting out and drying off she put her clothes on and went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and well it was brewing she scrawled a quick note to Alice.

**Alice went to open the store I'll see you when you get there. **

She poured coffee into a travel mug and hurried out the door and into her car, she double checked that she had everything she needed and then made her way into her car, and went to the store she opened flipping the sign and turning on the lights.

The store seemed to be going slow she'd only had two customers and it was already two hours since she'd opened the store. She looked around and opened her bag grabbing her book out for her lit class she started thumbing through Pride and Prejudice. It really was a waste of time considering she'd read that book what felt like five thousand times. She'd found it her freshman year of high school and had fallen in love with it.

A few more people came through and finally Alice breezed through the door. "Hey Bells."

"Alice."

"How has business been today?"

"Not great we've had a few customers but not a bunch." Alice nodded as Bella put her book back into her bag hugged Alice and went on her way. She made it to campus and slumped into her seat she didn't even know why she was there, it wasn't like she was going to concentrate or learn anything. She ended up doodling in her notebook for the whole class period. When the teacher dismissed them she threw her stuff in her bag and hurried out of the room. She needed something in her system right now. She hurried into the school store and grabbed a coke.

She paid and made her way out of the store; she wasn't pay attention as she unscrew the cap and took a long drink. She ran straight into something solid. "Oof," She fell back splashing pop all over herself she felt two strong arms go around her and looked up into Edwards green eyes as she tried to steady herself.

"Whoa there." He chuckled trying to wipe his shirt off from the pop that had splattered on himself.

"Oh my," Bella quickly ran back into the store and grabbed a handful of napkins. "Here." She started to pat his damp shirt with them. He grabbed her wrists stilling her in mid motion.

"Bella its fine." He took the napkins from her hands and threw them in the nearby trash can. He wasn't worried about the shirt it would wash and he had more, no he was worried about Bella herself she still looked completely haunted. "Come with me," he took the pop that was still in her hand finding the cap and screwing it on. He lead her up to his office shutting the door behind them he hugged her close before releasing her. She sat on the couch pulling the blanket around her. "Do you have any other classes today." She shook her head and he decided to leave her alone. He sat down behind his desk and graded some papers when he was done he looked up and found her once again asleep on his couch. And once again he found himself staring at her not able to look away. He was her teacher, she was his student this was wrong they couldn't be together.

A/N I know this chapter is boring but I felt it was needed. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Don't forget I have a fan page under Merdarkandtwisty on facebook go like I to get update information.


End file.
